


saints can sin, too.

by ddaengpjms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Cock Tease, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaengpjms/pseuds/ddaengpjms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>assignment prompt: -L helping H move as friends then L finds a box with a bunch of sex stuff in it then shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saints can sin, too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Getshaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getshaz/gifts).



> this is so much shorter than i wanted it to be, but for some reason i'm having the worse smut head block in the universe and, well, this is what i could come up with. i really hope you still enjoy it. :x ♥

"I can't believe how much crap you have, Haz. How the hell did you keep this all in that tiny apartment?"

"It's not crap, Lou. It's my stuff, and I'd appreciate it if you were a little more," Harry winced when Louis dropped a box full of fragile items on the kitchen floor before turning to glare at him. "Delicate with them."

"I could be at home right now, sipping a cold one and scratching my balls while watching the game. Why the hell did you make me help you move?"

"First of all, that's disgusting." Harry set a box down then turned to lead Louis out of the house again, towards the truck waiting to be unloaded. "Second of all, I didn't make you do anything. I asked and you agreed."

"And why do you think I agreed? You pop those dimples and give me those stupid puppy eyes and I'm just supposed to say no?"

"The other guys aren't here. They had no problem saying no."

"Zayn and Liam have girlfriends, therefore excuses, and Niall's too fucking air headed to fall for your scam!" Louis groaned and sat at the edge of the truck, brushing a hand over his face. "Can we at least take a break for a beer or something? Please, I'm honestly dying."

"Okay, but after we unload the car. We can finish the truck later." Harry said, walking up to Louis and kissing his cheek, pinching it harder than he probably wanted to. "Thanks, Lou. You're a good best friend."

"Yeah, yeah, asshole. Let's get this done."

Louis followed Harry into the house with a handful of his clothes then continued to unload the car as quietly as he possible could. But it was a big car and it was packed full with boxes in the back and he honestly had no idea how Harry even managed to have this much shit in his possession. Literally, Louis owned a bed, a fan, and a pack of gum compared to all the stuff Harry hoarded for reasons he probably doesn't even know of. With a sigh, he grabbed a random box and headed into the bedroom, setting it down and plopping onto the bed, mentally cursing himself and his best friend for wasting a whole Saturday doing this instead of, well, basically anything else in the entire fucking universe.  
His eyes settled upon the writing on the box he'd just put down and he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but he should've probably thought it out more thoroughly before opening a box marked _'bedroom, personal'_ with three lines under the big bold words written in black marker. It was his curse, not being able to mind his business or keep his curiosity at bay that made him open the brown box, flapping falling against the smooth sides, and his knees to buckle underneath him the moment his eyes were laid upon the hidden secrets Harry definitely should've hidden more thoughtfully.

It wasn't as if he's never seen the stuff before. After all, he was a full blooded male who enjoyed his fair share of sex and toys. But this... this was on a whole other level for the simple fact that it belonged to _Harry_. Harry, who cried after he kissed his first boy because he thought he sucked at it. Harry, who practically blew a brain vessel recounting his first time getting blown by the little twink next door. Harry, who called Louis practically the moment he came after fucking a guy he'd been crushing on for three years. Harry, probably the most vanilla guy in the history of the fucking universe and yet he has a whole box dedicated to sexual toys and items that Louis, for some reason, had no idea he even possessed.

"Lou, would you give me a hand?" Harry shouted from the front door of his new apartment.

"Come in here for sec, Haz."

"I'm trying to get this done before it starts raining, seriously, Louis. It's a maze."

"Just come here, will you?"

Harry groaned loudly before making his way to the bedroom and tripping over a few boxes, long legs probably getting tangled in some loose items that laid on the floor. Louis sat on the bed and raised an eyebrow as his best friend walked into the room and, not even a second later, did a swan dive towards the box to shut it close, stuttering his words. "What the.. L-Lou, you weren't.. Jesus, do you ever mind your own business?"

"Harry Edward Styles, I must say, you are a very naughty boy."

"Don't even start. This.. was gifted to me, okay?"

"Oh, is that it? Just friendly birthday presents? Did your mom give you that big juicy dildo or was it Gemma?" Harry's face was as red as blood and he attempted to pull the box away, but Louis grabbed one end, shaking his head. "No, no, mister. I want an explanation."

"You don't get one." Harry grunted and gave up, standing to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, they're just.. things I use every once in the while if I'm in the mood. You can't tell me you don't have a few hidden items in your closet."

"I do, believe me. Definitely not a box full, though. And most definitely not as fun looking."

Harry rolled his eyes and scratched absently as his shoulder, looking down at his boots before lifting his embarrassed green eyes towards Louis. "Don't tease me about this, please. And do not tell the other guys, I beg of you. It's personal, Lou. Seriously."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Louis bit his lip and looked at the box, nibbling thoughtfully. "Can I just have a quick look? I just wanna see what you've got, that's all."

Harry sighed and fell to his knees, shaky hands reaching out to open the box as slowly as Louis did the first time, clearing his throat. "I haven't even used some of this stuff yet. Like I said, it's only something I do when the mood hits and it hasn't... not in a long time."

Louis nodded as his eyes skimmed the items in the box and a few moments later, he reached in to remove a couple to take a look at what was underneath. His eyebrows raised at the pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs, the leather whip, and gold packets of condoms. "Magnum, huh? A bit of an overachiever, ain't we, Styles?"

"Go to hell. I wouldn't waste money on condoms that don't fit me."

"Hm," Louis mumbled thoughtfully then looked down to hook one of his fingers around a jockstrap, pulling it out of the box and stretching it out in front of him. "You reckon this will fit me?"

"Why do you care?" Harry asked, reaching out to take the piece of clothing from his friend's hand, but Louis quickly pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Lou, give it back."

"I want to try it on."

"Why?"

"Because.. I think I'd look pretty in it."

"You're not trying it on."

"Come on, Styles. Don't be such a sour puss." Louis pouted then reached in to take out the fuzzy handcuffs, tossing them at his best friend. "I'll even let you tie me up, give you the full effect of seeing me half naked in the middle of your bedroom."

"Are you trying to get wrecked right now?"

"Are you offering to wreck me?" Louis smirked, standing up and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers before sliding out of his shirt and pulling off his shoes. Harry watched as he slipped into the jockstrap which fit his perfectly, outlining his ass tightly and snuggling his cock which stirred and rubbed along the soft material.

Harry stood up and walked around the box to place a hand on Louis' back and pull him into a sloppy kiss that tasted on desperation, lust, and four guys of sexual tension that never of them ever acted on. He pulled Louis' hands behind him and clicked on the fuzzy handcuffs before pulling away, breathing heavily as he spoke. "Be careful what you as for, Tomlinson."

"Something tells me you'll treat me good no matter what I ask for. And right now I'm asking you to teach me a thing or two about the items in that box," Louis lifted his head to brush his lips against Harry's mouth, trembling against him. "Take me for a test run, baby."

Louis found himself face down against the mattress, groaning when he felt Harry's bulge rub against the crack of his ass, his cheeks grabbed by large hands, squeezing him tightly. He arched his back down, pushing his ass further up against Harry and whined when he felt the absence of heat pressed against him. "You're so fucking pretty like this, Lou.." Harry said, his voice dark and deep, something Louis has never heard before. And it intrigued him, really turned him on to see this side of his best friend that he never even imagined he had. 

Harry returned to him a few seconds later and Louis heard the pop of a bottle being opened, the squelch of liquid being squeezed and he nearly crumbled when he felt the cold, wet fingers press against his quivering hole, circling the rim, teasing him slowly, purposely. One digit dipped inside him when his thighs began trembling and Louis' toes cramped as he curled them along the freshly installed carpets below him. Harry took his time prepping him, finger slowly sliding in and out of him, hooking to scrap along his weeping walls, opening him up before a second digit was added. He scissored them within Louis' tight heat, his groans mixing in with whimpering moans and syncing with the roll of his hips back against Harry's long, soft, delicate fingers. 

Louis wanted to weep when he was emptied again, resulting to rutting his hard flesh against the edge of the mattress chasing friction he knew would do nothing but frustration more. And fucking Harry took his time returning, but when he did, Louis crumbled at the feeling of a small vibrating ball pressed against his hole, slowly pushing through the tight rings of muscle that clenched around the toy. His body shook and he clawed at the air, cuffs restraining him from moving too much as Harry slid his hot, wet tongue over his opening once the ball was fully entered inside of him. He continued down, mouth working over Louis' thighs, leaving wet kisses on his skin before turning its attention to his cock, pushing the suffocating cloth away and licking every inch of him until he was practically dripping and precome pooled at the tip of him. Harry took his time making sure he caressed every crook and curve of Louis' lower body with the tip of his tongue before returning to blow hotly against his quivering, pulsing hole.

The handcuffs fell from his wrists and a second later Louis found himself on his back, legs spread, the core of him completely exposed, trembling, greedily begging to be destroyed. His eyes glazed over when he saw Harry had rid of his clothes and stood at the edge of the bed, hard cock in one hand, small controller in the other. He hovered over Louis' body, kissed his way up his chest until their lips met in a greedy embrace that lasted not nearly enough to arise a moan before he pulled away. "Hold this," Harry said, reaching down to grab Louis' hands and pinning them above their hands before giving him the small controller then sitting up to search for the handcuffs, placing them around his wrists again as well. "When I said turn it up, you turn it up. No hesitation. If you don't, well.." Harry smirked and licked Louis' parted mouth before pulling away, returning to the box. "You get punished."

It wasn't fair. It was completely and utterly unfair before Harry knew better than anyone that Louis was a sucker for being "punished" during sex. The guy was far from being a virgin Mary and he'd more often than not spilled his bedroom turn on and turn offs and Harry is practically using that knowledge against him in the worst (and by worst, he means best) way possible.

Harry placed the leather whip on the bed beside Louis' legs before climbing him, straddling his torso with his unbelievably thick thighs, grabbing the back of his neck. Louis eagerly opened his mouth and accepted Harry's cock as it was offered to him, closing his eyes and moaning around the hot flesh that filled him almost to capacity without breaking a sweat. "Up," Harry groaned and Louis' trembling fingers found the arrow on the remote, turning the vibrating ball up and shivering as it shook inside of him. Harry hips drove him bad the way they rolled against him, sliding his cock in and out of his mouth, tip just barely grazing the back of his throat and he thanked everyone responsible for not giving him any sort of gag reflex. He knew it'd come in handy one day. Harry took his time fucking his mouth, speeding up with loud grunts before slowing down, rubbing his chest, pulling his hair, making Louis' head spin so fast he didn't know which was was up. "Down." He heard and quickly pushed the down button, toes cracking as they curled, hips lifting from the mattress below him.

The game lasted a few minutes before Louis was unable to fulfill Harry's request of pushing the button down, his mind gone blank as his cock slid down his throat and he could practically suck the come pooling at the head. Harry leaned away and arched an eyebrow, tsking softly. "Bad boy. Told you you'd get punished if you didn't listen."

"God, Haz.."

"Ah, no speaking. Turn around for me, ass in the air."

Louis groaned softly and obeyed the order, knees drawing up, back arching deeply, face planted on the mattress, his breath caught in his lungs at the first feel of the leather that slid against his bare ass. He rocked back, mumbled whimpers sticking to the sheets, and he waited, anticipated that first smack of the leather bounds but instead got a wet kiss pressed against his left cheek. And it honestly left him so surprised, so stunned that he yelled out when half a second later Harry smacked his ass horizontally with the whip, the sound echoing throughout the room and hanging thickly in the air. "Fuck!" He whimpered and shuttered, hot tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and the sting from the first hit barely resided before another rang out just as loudly and Louis fell against the bed, trembling uncontrollably.

"Too much for you, baby?" Harry asked and, fuck, his voice was so soft and caring that Louis was really having some mixed feelings about all of this. The way Harry could turn off his dominating voice one second and sound like a caring lover the next was really fucking his head. But, for some strange reason, he loved it and probably it was because, in truth, he was just as fucked up in the head.

"No.. no," Louis took a deep breath and pushed himself back on his knees, braving a look back at Harry. "More, please.."

Harry smirked and rubbed the leather against Louis' raw ass, giving him a few more hits before pressing soothing kisses against his skin then turning him back to his previous position of laying on the bed. He reached down and dipped his fingers inside of Louis to remove the ball, letting it roll off the bed and land quietly on the carpet below. He grabbed his thighs, lifting his legs up, and rubbed his cock against him with a light groan. "Bare?"

"Fuck.. yes," Louis moaned, nodding as he watched Harry and rolled his hips down against him. "Just please.."

Harry smirked softly, letting his hands caress the length of Louis' legs until he reached his cheeks, spreading them and guiding his cock inside of him, slowly giving him every inch, feeling the wet walls envelop him in a ball of lust and pure sin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a shiver rolled down his spine, hitting every vertebrae and setting in a hot heat in the pit of his stomach. "Jesus fuck, Lou.. You feel.."

"Amazing," Louis gasped, dropping the remote still in his hands and twisting his wrists as much as he possibly could to grip the sheets. "Fuck me, H."

Harry leaned against Louis' body, kissing him deeply and grabbing his hands as he started to pound into him with short thrusts before gaining speed, opening him up, devouring his hole, hitting his sweet spot dead on and basking himself in the delicious sounds that escaped his best friend's mouth. Louis' face twisted in an undeniable pleasure, his moans turning into whimpers, his pleas turning into soft gasps, his eyes darkening with lust, his veins showing against the skin of his neck and Harry kissed each one, sucked until red spots remained and will remind him in the morning of their undeniable chemistry and passion filled night.

Louis came first, spurts of come spilling from him at first until Harry stroked him through his orgasm, covering his beautiful skin in thick substance. He collected the come onto his fingers, tasted his best friend's juices before feeding them to him and fucking him hard until he, too, reached his peak and filled him to the brim with his own orgasm. The two laid against each other, breathing heavily, and kissing lazily, all smiles and touches. "Didn't know you had that in you, Styles. Must say, I'm impressed."

"There's a lot you've still got to learn." Harry smirked, licking the corner of Louis' mouth before tracing his jawline with the tip of his nose. "And I'm willing to teach if you want me to."

"And pass up another fuck like that? H, you can teach me every night if you want to. Happy to christen every room of your lovely new house, too."

And that's exactly what they did for the rest of the night and well into the rainy morning.

***

Things only progressed from there. If anyone had told Louis that he'd be bending to every demand that Harry gave him, he would've laughed in their face and probably ended their friendship and two seconds flat. But now that it's exactly what he's doing, he couldn't imagine _not_ doing it. Harry was one of those guys that one could never get tired of looking at and when he was in the zone, when his eyes were so small yet full of his lust and he licked his lips and looked at Louis like he was ready to devour him wholly, he couldn't imagine any other feeling that could compare to that. It was terrifying to say the least; they had been best friends for so long and all of a sudden they fall into this pattern that neither talk about but they just know that it's what they want to be doing and it's not weird or awkward for either of them. It's suddenly a routine, something they _have_ to do and if he were being completely honest, Louis was not complaining in the least.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

It had been a week and Harry was completely intent of keeping his promise of teaching Louis things as long as he was willing to learn. Now that his house was unpacked and ready for whatever was to come, Harry thought he'd show Louis yet another one of his favorite items and his best friend was, to say the least, surprised at what it was. "Completely. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Louis swallowed thickly and nodded, lifting one leg and watching as Harry tied it tightly with the rope proved before doing the same to the other. He was on a swing, not the fun kind at the park with two chains to hold onto, no. This was a full on bloody sex swing and to say he was scared was an understatement, but he was kind of intrigued as well. His body was hoisted up and exposed and the way Harry was looking at him right now made up for every single fear that crippled up inside of him and settled in the pit of his stomach.

Harry leaned over slightly and licked the length of Louis' hole, sliding his hands on the inside of his thighs and grabbing a handful of them as he ate him out, nice and slowly. His mouth was the thing of wonders, tongue sliding inside of him slowly, tracing every ridge of his walls, sucking softly and moaning his approval while stroking himself wetly and watching Louis with the most intense eyes he's ever seen. He took his absolute time before leaning back and sliding two fingers inside of him easily, alternating between strokes and kitten licks sending Louis into a frenzy as his head leaned back and moaned filled the air of the living room where they were set up.

There was a cock ring placed around the base of Louis' dick this time around and it hurt like a bitch not being able to touch himself and relieve some of the pressure, but it also sent shocks throughout his body that were equivalent to the way he felt when Harry hit him with the leather bounds and he was okay with that. Pleasured pain was like a drug to him and Harry knew how to dish it out better than anyone he's ever known.

Harry moved away to grab a dildo and some lube, slicking up the blue toy then rubbing the cold liquid along his trembling hole, smacking the toy against him afterwards. He pushed the tip of it inside slowly then back out, repeating the action a few more times and Louis was on the verge of crying because the heat inside of him was nearly unable. He needed to feel _something_ scratching the itch that had been burning him for a week since the first time he and Harry decided to embark on this journey together.

"You are so very impatient, Lou." Harry smirked, evil bastard that he was knowing that his tolerance level for waiting was basically zero and yet continuing to tease him about it every chance that he got. He kissed his hole again, tongue circling around his rim that pulsed against him and Louis tried his hardest to roll his hips against him, but Harry held him down, refused to let him move.

Leaning back, he pushed the tip of the dildo inside of him, leaving Louis to clench and grasp at straws, the itch only growing, leaving him aching on one end while relieving him on the other. Long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly while wrapping his puffy lips around the head, sucking loudly. With every bop of his head, Harry sunk in further, spit rolling down the side of Louis' cock and collecting at the base around the ring that kept him from coming as fast as he wanted to. Without warning, Harry pushed the dildo inside of him deeply and Louis' body jerked as if he'd been shocked as a loud curse escaped from his lips that mixed in with a string of whimpers and whines that only increased when he removed the toy to leave just the tip inside once again.

He could cry. He could honestly fucking bawl right now.

Harry's bops became faster, cheeks sinking in as he sucked him like a professional and stroked him equally. Louis' stomach muscles clenched and he gasped, thighs trembling, body shaking, and he was so close to the edge, just one more second from tipping over when Harry pulled away abruptly, leaving him hanging by one finger, refusing to let him fall. The dildo disappeared and Louis was left was nothing but the squeaking of the swing and the air coldly smacking against his gaping hole and a twitching cock that leaked terribly, dripping and seeping through the material below him.

"Please, Hazza.. Please stop being a major fucking dick."

Harry laughed and turned to look at him, shaking his head. "That is no way to talk to me into giving you what you want. If it were up to me, I'd leave you just like this all night long and make you apologize to me in the morning before giving you a sweet release."

"You look like you could use one yourself," Louis groaned because even talking hurt right now. "Don't think you'll be able to sleep comfortably knowing I'm here ready for the taking."

"You must not know how much self control I possess, baby boy." Harry chuckled, walking around towards Louis' head, leaning down to give him a peak on the lips then rubbed his hands down the center of his chest, hips barely close enough for Louis to put his mouth on his cock. "You ought to be a little nicer to me."

"If I begged prettily, will that help?"

"Mm.. maybe." Harry moved away and returned to his spot near Louis' legs, grabbing the dildo the again and repeating his actions. "Let's hear it."

And Louis did. He begged as if he'd never begged in his life, full of pleases and promises that left him only aching for more and needing to do and say whatever he could to get Harry to let him just _come_. One day he'll get him back for this. Oh, he'll get him back good and proper.

"Ssh, don't tire yourself out." Harry smirked and let the dildo fall to the floor, grabbing hold of Louis' hips and guiding himself into the awaiting hole, groaning softly when he pushed the tip of his cock inside. "F-fuck.. so good.."

The swing squeaked so loudly it almost drowned out Louis' moans as Harry fucked him hard, grabbing onto his tiny waist with one hand and stroking his cock with the other, driving him to the edge once again then slowing his thrusts, releasing him. He started up again after a few minutes, wet slaps of skin filling the air and Harry could barely make a sound as he came without a warning, warmth spreading throughout Louis' body as he clenched around him hard and prayed for a sweet release, his stomach cramping. As Harry's came down from his high and continued to fuck his come back into him, he leaned forward to suck Louis' dick until he came, spurting out in short bouts, each one with its own track of moans and curses from his pretty mouth.

Harry licked Louis clean, took his time making sure there wasn't a drop of come on his skin or seeping out of his wrecked hole before letting him down from the swing, holding onto him as he stood on wobbly knees. They kissed nice and slowly, tasted one another on the others tongue, and grabbed onto each other as if they were afraid that the other might disappear. It'd been a hell of a week for them, learning each others strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes, bodies from head to toe and, honestly, they were obsessed with one another. Louis wasn't afraid to admit that his best friend quickly became a person he could see as his lover and would be more than happy to bend over for him every day for the rest of their lives if that's what he wanted. Even if he was an annoying little bastard that liked to tease him to no end just to see what he could get away with.

"I hate you, you know that."

Harry chuckled against Louis' mouth, hands sliding down over his ass to grip him tightly, pressing his body closer. "Mhm.. long as you let me fuck you while you're hating me, that's completely okay with me."

"I hear hate sex is the best sex there is."

"Is that right? Because we've been having pretty damn good sex lately without the hate."

"I literally just told you I hated you."

"Please, we both know that's a lie." Harry smiled and Louis couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head, pressing his lips against his best friend's jawline. "Just keep eating me out like that and I'll tell you anything you want to hear."

"All these offers, God, Lou. You're driving me insane."

"Good. Keep that in mind when the tables are reversed and you're the one that's begging for _me_ to give you some release."

"Now that's one offer I'll definitely take you up on." Harry chuckled and kissed him again before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bathroom. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up so I can dirty you again as I eat you out for hours."

"Mm, yes, sir."

The two of them showered together and Harry did exactly what he said he was going to do and then some. Eventually the routine they'd fallen into became permanently with Louis moving in and then during a late night talk, they made it official. No one questioned it or were the least bit surprised, even, but Harry and Louis kept the details leading up to their relationship their own little secret. How does one, exactly, tell their friends and family that they just fell into bed together one day and, voila, they're boyfriends? Well, it wasn't so uncommon, but nonetheless. They enjoyed keeping something to themselves and spoiling that fun wasn't something either of them wanted to do. They fell in love, slowly and it seemed to frighten them a lot more than it did having random sex with each other out of the blue, but that's not exactly surprising. It's a terrifying them realizing that the person who was the one for you had been there all along. Though it all, Harry continued to teach Louis many, many things and he was always the eager student willing to learn about sex and love and everything in between.


End file.
